Elecmon
Elecmon Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon. He resembles a red and purple rabbit with reptilian skin and tail feathers. He can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. He is a curious Digimon that likes mischief. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Elecmon are recruitable enemies in File Island - Left. He is a Data-type Digimon who fights on Land.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor pursued an Elecmon on the back of a Tuskmon and captured it. He had it fight another Elecmon under the control of the Dark Ring. Cody Hida, Digmon and Tentomon freed a bunch of Elecmon as well as some Deramon, Floramon, and Mushroomon. A bunch were seen fleeing a town that Kimeramon destroyed. An Elecmon was seen as a partner to an unnamed French DigiDestined and it's possible that same Elecmon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Elecmon runs the D-Terminal Colosseum, which allows transfer of Digimon between the game and a D-Terminal device. Elecmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave, Machine Continent overworld, and Machine Base. Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon to Tyrannomon with a digi-egg and DarkTyrannomon without in lines 38 and 41, from Tsunomon to Starmon with and Shellmon without in line 45 and 64, and from Nyaromon to Veedramon with and Tuskmon without in line 7.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers An Elecmon was seen as a frozen victim of IceDevimon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Elecmon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Elecmon card, titled "PF Controller", is a Rank 2 card which prevents the control button rewrites on electric panels.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Elecmon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). A bunch of Elecmon along with some Biyomon, Pagumon, and Poyomon were at Flame Terminal that three SkullSatamon attacked and after it was destroyed, Crusadermon scanned the village's Fractal Code and the Elecmon fled with the other Digimon inhabitants. Digimon Data Squad An Elecmon ran wild in the human world after a gang leader named Boomer (who Marcus recently defeated) became impatient with the stoplight changing, and eventually digivolved into BlackGarurumon. Some injured Elecmon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Elecmon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon World Elecmon is found in Gear Savanna by the entrance to Factorial Town. He shocks the player three times before joining the city, and cuts off a large amount of HP from the player's partner Digimon in the process. You can also obtain Punimon from a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Punimon will digivolve into Tsunomon, then again into either Elecmon or Penguinmon depending on how it is raised. He can digivolves into Leomon, Angemon, Kokatorimon, and Bakemon. Digimon World 2 Elecmon digivolves to Tyrannomon, Flarerizamon or Monochromon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Elecmon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 2/1. He is also the Digimon that trains your Thunder Tolerance. Digital Monster D-Project Elecmon digivolves from Nyaromon into RedVeedramon. The Mummymon in Area 4 will turn into Elecmon once beaten; in the post-game, this Elecmon will digivolve first into Zhuqiaomon with Azulongmon at his side, and then into Ebonwumon with Baihumon at his side. Digimon Digital Card Battle Elecmon is a Rookie level Nature Specialty card. Attacks *'Super Thunder Strike' (Sparkling Thunder): Shoots electric bolts from his tail. *'Body Attack' (Nine Tails): Strikes his enemy with his nine tails. *'Lightning Knife' (Thunder Knife): Attacks with a blade of lightning. Variations / Subspecies *Vi-Elecmon Vi-Elecmon Elecmon is normally data-attribute and red in colour, but he also has a virus-attribute version that is sometimes referred to as Vi-Elecmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Vi-Elecmon is a Rookie level Mutant Specialty card. Attacks *'Jamming Thunder' *'Tail's Tusk' *'Assassin's Bolt' Variations / Subspecies *Elecmon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Digimon species